Alex's Couch
by AtUFrEdDiE
Summary: They did everything on that couch. Alex/Mitchie Pairing. Don't like don't read. Read&Review please. :


Alex's Couch

We did everything on that couch. Mitchie and I.

She moved in with me about 3 months ago when we turned 18. I never imaged it would happen. I love her like crazy. And she loves me.

So we live together. In a two room apartment. With no bed.

I lived her since I was 16. My brother got me kicked out, but that's a story for another time.

And since then I've been sleeping on the couch. Hey, beds are expensive. At least to me.

So one room is a studio. Art for Alex and Music for Mitchie as the sign reads.

And the other..well we're 18 that's our closet for everything. Shoes, clothes, I think I have a laptop somewhere in there.

We should really clean it out. But again..we're 18! We have better things to do. Like look for colleges and make-out and raise our dog, oh did I forget to mention Mike, I did.

Mike is our dog. We got him on the first day of junior year. We were so young then. And we were crazy in love we decided to get him. He's our baby. Even if he weighs like 50 pounds. Yeah..he lives at Mitchie's mom's. We can't keep a dog here there's no space.

Umm where was i..yeah we have things to do, like fill out college applications, work, we work, make-out on the couch, watch TV, make out, the list goes on really.

Anyway..that's where we are now. Filling out applications on the couch.

She's signing up for a small school in Jersey and so am I. We grew up in New York and had always wanted to go to Jersey.

But like I did for most of high school, I got distracted, looking at her. She's so beautiful. The way she chews the end of her pen. And sticks her tongue out just a little when she thinking real hard. And the way she's constantly fixing her hair to make sure it's beautiful. She'd be beautiful bald.

I was caught.

She's looking at me now.

I clear my throat. "So, applications."

She giggles and shakes her head. Man that giggle.

Later that night we're watching TV and eating dinner on the couch when I turn to Mitchie.

"I'm sorry." I blurt out. I have a tendency to do that.

"What?" she looks at me with an adorable confused face.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie."

"Alex..what are you sorry for? The dinner is great. You TiVo'd my show..you did nothing wrong. You could never do anything wrong."

"Oh Mitchie.."

She looks to cute.

"I'm sorry you're stuck here with me. I'm sorry we don't have a real bed or a real table. I was stupid and bought art supplies and fixed that room up for us instead of giving us the basics. I'm sorry you're stuck with me eating dinner in front of the TV on a Saturday night. You should be out having the time of your life. I mean, gosh, you're beautiful and young and amazing and .."

I kept going but by now I was pacing and Mitchie was listening. Just like she always does.

"Alex"

I turn to face her and she has a timid smile on her face.

"Come here." I listen. I always do.

Food is forgotten as I straddle her on the couch.

I kiss her lips once. And just look into her eyes.

"What do you see Alex?" she asks kissing my lips once again.

"Love. And Happiness."

"Have you ever seen anything else?"

"no" I whisper.

"Do you know why?" we're still looking into each others eyes. I shake my head no. I know the answer though.

"Because Alex. I love you." She kisses me again lightly.

"And a couch isn't gonna change that. I'm happy because I'm with you. This is where I was meant to be. Whether its sitting here like this with you. Or if we clean the room and find a bed. Baby, Alex, I love you."

"But Mitc-"

"Shhhh" she puts a finger to my lips.

"Remember when I first moved in?" A smirk to match hers graces my face.

"how could I forget"

"And remember the other weekend when we spent all night talking."

It's true we'd spent the night talking. You'd think that after 15 years of friendship there would be nothing to talk about. But there always is. And always will be.

"And when we spilt orange soda on the couch and couldn't get the stain out so we kept laughing until we cried."

Again I nod, smiling.

"and remember 5 minutes ago. When we were just holding hands and watching TV."

Nod.

"Those are the moments I live for. My best days are when I'm with you. Whether we're playing music soo loud it gets the neighbors angry, or if we're being dorks, or if we're kissing and you're making love to me. I could never ask for more. I love you."

I'm speechless, breathless, and hopelessly in love with Mitchie Torres.

And she loves my couch.

We do everything on that couch.


End file.
